Wind Me Up & Watch Me Go
by impromptucoffee
Summary: Being different has given Kurt a roller coaster of feelings over the years starting at confusion all the way up to thinking it's the best thing that's ever happened to him - after Blaine of course. A GKM fill.


This has been fun and porny ride over on the GKM and it's essentially just sex with _very, very _little plot. Go forth and enjoy (and take note that not _everything _in the prompt is filled, just tweaked a little with a few added kinks that are listed in the warnings).

**Original prompt: **Kurt has super puffy pussy lips. They becomes a major _thing_ for Blaine who loves to spend ages sucking on them and playing with Kurt's puffy pink cunt. Kurt enjoys teasing him by wearing tight yoga pants/leggings around the house that display his big puffy camel toe. Rampant sex ensues; would love Blaine to pull on/play with Kurt's lips during penetrative sex (vaginal or anal), both of them getting off on Blaine fucking up through Kurt's puffy lips and coming all over his shaved mound.

**Disclaimer:** I own nada.

**Warnings: **Boypussy, barebacking, sex toys, double penetration (using a sex toy), squirting.

* * *

**Wind Me Up & Watch Me Go**

* * *

Having a boypussy has given Kurt strange roller coaster of feelings over the years, starting at confusion and shame leading to acceptance (albeit unhappy acceptance), all the way up to thinking it's the best thing to have ever happened to him – after Blaine of course.

Telling Blaine had been awkward and quiet, an afternoon filled with blushing and unshed tears, until Blaine had tipped Kurt's chin up and kissed him hard on the mouth, Blaine's palms sweating and his cock hard because Kurt was unique and _God, _wasn't it beautiful?

Kurt had taken Blaine's acceptance and clung onto it, a little scared it might disappear when they actually got around to doing… _things, _but the moment Kurt had nodded that Blaine could take his jeans off, he knew he didn't need to be scared because Blaine was staring, practically salivating with his lips parted, at Kurt's underwear covered crotch, a damp spot forming on the cotton of his boxers because while this is uncomfortable, he feels so _hot _and Blaine's _so close_.

Kurt's wearing a tight pair of underwear, the tightest pair he owns, because his jeans were extra skinny today and he knows how much the boxers push up into his pussy and around his outer lips, cotton stretched over him to show what Kurt's known to be called a camel-toe.

He's never really liked it all that much, always thought he's a little too… puffy he supposes is the word, but with the way Blaine's eyes have blown wide and black and his hand is inching towards it, Kurt's starting to think Blaine likes it like that, even with nothing else to compare to.

"Blaine?" he asks quietly, breath hitching in his throat when Blaine's eyes dart up and _oh _they really are blown out, barely any hazel to be seen.

"Can I see?" Blaine says and his voice is low and raspy so he has to clear his throat after he speaks and Kurt squeezes his eyes shut and nods, more hot liquid pooling between his legs.

Blaine drags Kurt's underwear down slowly and Kurt lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when Blaine's done, settling his hips back on the bed and spreading his legs out while biting his lip because Blaine seeing it through cotton is different to seeing it completely, exposed and wet.

"_Kurt_," Blaine chokes, on his stomach between Kurt's legs, licking his lips at what's before him. Kurt glances down at himself where he's perfectly shaved and pink and can _just _see his clit peeking out from under it's hood, pushing up through the lips that take up most of his view and Blaine's breath is fanning over him, making his whole body shudder and his inside walls clench and he doesn't realize he's bucking up until Blaine slides a hand over his hip and holds him down, his breathing heavy and face flushed.

"Can I touch?" Blaine asks and Kurt sucks in a breath, a tingle of pleasure running over his pussy at the thought and he gives permission, gasping when Blaine presses over his clit and runs a finger between his lips, down, down, down to where he's pink and wet and waiting.

For a moment he thinks Blaine is going to push in and finger him, spread his juices around, but instead Blaine takes his finger away and flattens his whole hand over Kurt's pussy, his palm pressing over the bottom of Kurt's lips, fleshy and smooth, and his fingers splayed out over the small mound where Kurt's pubic hair would be if he didn't shave and when Blaine rocks the heel of his palm up, rolling Kurt's lips around, Kurt groans and whines, back arching with the surge of heat that runs up his spine.

"I love this," Blaine breathes, sliding his hand down and skating his fingers over Kurt's lips, gooseflesh rising on Kurt's thighs beside his head. He slips his index and middle finger into Kurt's wetness then scissors his fingers and watches the flesh either side part and bunch up a little, looking so red and silky he just wants to taste.

He asks Kurt if he can do so and Kurt grips onto his own thigh and nods, breathing "_ohohoh_" when Blaine surges forward and sucks one of the lips into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the heated skin then letting go of it with a pop, turning to lap at the other side.

"So soft," he murmurs between licks, bringing a hand up to squeeze at the lip he's not mouthing, rolling it between his fingers and spreading Kurt's juices around and over it, inhaling the smell of sex and _Kurt _which is so strong and sweet down here. "I love how… _squishy _everything is," Blaine says as he lifts his head, middle finger sliding between Kurt's lips and his index and third finger squeezing from each side, stretching Kurt out and making him moan through a laugh.

"Squishy?" Kurt gets out and Blaine nods, leaning down to bite lightly over Kurt's flesh, which is now soaked in his own fluid and swollen and red.

"_God, _you're gorgeous," Blaine says on a breath while Kurt grunts and writhes. Blaine then goes forward to press his mouth between Kurt's lips and feel them spread around his cheeks and feel, taste, smell Kurt's juices as they coat his skin and keep coming, leaking down to Kurt's bed sheets.

Kurt's positively _squirming _now, a hand flying down to curl into Blaine's hair, holding him in place as he laps and kisses and sucks, nibbling every so often, his nose nudging Kurt's clit and in a rush of _yesyesyes _and sparks of fire over Kurt's body, Kurt comes, rocking up into Blaine's mouth with breathy whines.

"_Blaine,_" he gasps as he finishes, one last jolt of pleasure making him arch and Blaine scrambles up the bed, slotting himself against Kurt's side and keeping one hand on Kurt's pussy and rubbing gently, only pulling away from the swollen flesh when Kurt hisses with oversensitivity.

"I love you," Blaine says into Kurt's neck, kissing at him where he can reach and Kurt brings Blaine's wet hand to his mouth and sucks his fingers in, eyes on Blaine's the whole time, grinning and turning to kiss Blaine hard on the mouth when he grinds his still underwear clad cock into Kurt's leg and groans when he comes one, two, three thrusts later.

"I really fucking love you," Blaine says as he sags into the bed and Kurt's side, grinning like a maniac but he doesn't care because with one last glance down Kurt's body to his puffy lips and pink skin, he's certain this is heaven.

* * *

Blaine's not sure if he wants to kiss or kill Kurt right now.

Kurt had rung him the night before at eight o'clock (their Friday phone slot) and had sounded giddy down the line as he invited Blaine over for the whole of Saturday with no parents or Finn around, the house to themselves, and Blaine just _knows _what that means, even without the added drop of Kurt's register and suggestive tone.

Blaine's arrived promptly as usual, ten o'clock on the dot, bouncing on the balls of his feet on Kurt's porch and when the door swings open he stops abruptly and his heels hit the porch with a dull thud.

"Uh," he says stupidly, blinking at Kurt's crotch clad in dark blue yoga pants ("Not _leggings, _Blaine") that are _tight_. Blaine licks his lips and leaves his mouth hanging open and feels himself getting harder by the second because he can see the perfect outline of Kurt's pussy lips, fabric moulded around the flesh and his mind is suddenly a reel of images from two nights ago, the first time Kurt had said "Fuck me," hot and breathless into his ear …and fuck him Blaine had. Blaine swallows and says "Uh," again and Kurt ushers him inside, Blaine stumbling on the doorstep so he doesn't have to tear his eyes away from Kurt until the last possible moment.

"Sorry about the clothes," Kurt says when they're in the kitchen, picking at the hem of his baggy t-shirt with a faded _Hummel Tires & Lube _logo on it. "I finished my yoga routine a bit late."

Blaine settles himself at the table and shakes his head, mouth dry and palms getting clammy when Kurt turns away and leans up to a cupboard making his t-shirt ride up and putting his ass on show. "Not a problem," Blaine says, rubbing at his neck when the words come out gravelly. "Sore throat," he then says (it sounds entirely unconvincing to his own ears) to Kurt's raised eyebrow and then Kurt bends _down_ at the waist, rifling through a bottom cupboard and Blaine sinks in his chair, which only gives him a better view of Kurt's pussy lips pressed together inside his pants.

He's ridiculously hard now and he thanks the deities he wore baggy jeans today because he already feels short of breath and short on blood and he doesn't need his supply being cut anymore. He keeps his eyes on the curve of Kurt's ass and the small amount of his pussy he can see between his legs, _so puffy, so inviting, _and he groans when Kurt straightens up and glances over his shoulder for just a second, long enough for Blaine to catch his smirk – the one that tells him Kurt _knows_ and he did this on purpose.

Blaine slides a hand under the table and starts to palm himself because the game is so _on _and it's his own turn to smirk when Kurt turns to him and almost drops the glasses of water he's holding, his eyes going wide and jaw falling slack.

"You didn't finish late did you?" Blaine asks conversationally, rolling up into his hand and Kurt shakes his head, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat with his heavy swallow and Blaine squeezes at the head of his cock through denim and cotton and gasps, throwing his head back. "Those fucking _pants_," he grits out, humming and moaning when he feels a wet pressure on his mouth and realizes Kurt is hovering over him and kissing him, tongue licking at the seam of his lips.

He opens his mouth willingly, sucking on Kurt's tongue when it presses forward then bucking his hips up because it feels like the wet flesh of Kurt's pussy covered in his juices, tender and sweet.

"Let me fuck you," he breathes when they part and Kurt doesn't even reply, just grabs Blaine by the hand and pulls him upstairs, letting go of him when they're in the bedroom and lying down on the bed on his front, closing his eyes and arching his neck back when Blaine straddles his thighs and yanks both their tops off, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's spine.

Blaine runs his hands over Kurt's sides, fingertips dipping between every one of his ribs and then follows the trail with his mouth, marking it red as his head twists from side to side over Kurt's skin. "Gorgeous," he whispers when he reaches the swell of Kurt's ass and taps at Kurt's hip so he lifts up and Blaine can drag his pants down, throwing them on the floor in an ungraceful heap when they're off, his own and his boxers following soon after because Kurt is gloriously _bare _underneath his pants and Blaine needs skin on skin, to touch Kurt everywhere possible.

Kurt's starting to sweat below him now, the temperature of both their bodies and the room rising and Blaine grins and bites at Kurt's left ass cheek when Kurt starts to spread his legs and Blaine can see how wet he already is, the fluid starting to leak out over his lips so they look shiny and slick. He kisses over the spot he bit at and slips his hands under Kurt's hips, pulling him up so his ass is in the air and Blaine can get at him easier, blowing over Kurt's skin just to see him clench and hear him whine.

Kurt rocks back into the heat as Blaine continues and Blaine lets him, his hands splayed over Kurt's ass and his nose nudging just above Kurt's entrance, chin dipping in between his lips so it's getting a little sticky and wet. "_Blaine,_" Kurt groans, shifting to push himself up higher and Blaine flicks his tongue out, the tip of it licking inside of Kurt so a string of sticky fluid stretches between him and Blaine's mouth and Blaine laps it up eagerly, eyes fluttering shut at Kurt's taste, unique and fresh in a way he'd never expected but he adores.

Kurt keens when Blaine surges forward and buries his face, tongue piercing forward and inside Kurt, his chin spreading the ends of Kurt's lips so they press against each side of him and Blaine twists his head slightly to feel how soft and wet they are and to cover himself in Kurt's essence.

"You taste so good," he pants when he pulls back and Kurt throws himself onto his back, legs open and wide, looking debauched and flushed even though they've only just started and Blaine scrambles up the bed, kissing and sucking over Kurt's torso as he goes, lingering over the spot where he can feel Kurt's heart pounding against his chest, in sync with Blaine's own.

They both gasp and grind together when Blaine lifts to kiss Kurt on the mouth his cock bouncing up and slipping between Kurt's lips. Blaine starts to rock down to repeat the motion and he stutters in his rhythm once or twice because he loves this – the feel of Kurt's lips around him, plump and soft, the slickness underneath him, coating his cock in a shine of Kurt's juices and the heat of them together, thrumming through them both and sparking deep in their muscles and bones. It reminds him why he loves Kurt so much, that they got here through connection and everything shared, making him bite at Kurt's bottom lip before they kiss and then slipping so easily inside of Kurt, watching as Kurt tilts his head back and closes his eyes, mouth stretching into a smile that tells Blaine _this is good, this is perfect, stay with me right here._

Blaine pulls out and presses back in a slow motion, the drag of Kurt's pussy lips, pink and smooth against his cock, making him groan and breathe harshly into Kurt's ear, whispers of breath on Kurt's skin that have him arching and locking his ankles over Blaine's back so Blaine shifts deeper inside and has to stop to catch his thoughts and senses that have run away with whimpers of Kurt's name.

When he moves again Kurt grips tight at his shoulders, fingers going white from the pressure, and grunts "Harder," into Blaine's hair, a stream of yesses strung into a sigh of relief coming next when Blaine slams forward, the slap of skin on skin a satisfying sound to both their ears.

Blaine keeps a steady rhythm up, sometimes going hard enough to jolt Kurt up the bed, a choked off sound leaving Kurt's throat when it happens, eyes iridescent and smiling at the feel of it and then Blaine shifts so he's holding himself up with one arm, the other snaking down Kurt's body and between his pussy lips stretched around Blaine's cock.

Blaine splays his fingers out over Kurt's lips and rolls them around, middle finger rubbing over Kurt's clit through the slick juices and Kurt cups a hand behind Blaine's head, fingers tangling through Blaine's hair as Kurt swallows heavily and bucks up, clenching around Blaine inside him where he's thick and deep and sliding easily in and out.

Blaine kisses at Kurt's neck and shoulder as Kurt writhes, keeping up the movement of his hand over Kurt's pussy, wrist bent a little awkwardly so his palm is over where Kurt's shaved and pale, leading down his pink lips that move with every thrust Blaine gives and are getting covered in the fluid coating Blaine's cock and slipping down to his balls.

With a rough slide in, Blaine's cock pulses and he's hit with the tingle up his spine and to the tips of hair he gets when he's close to coming and Kurt's puffing out gasps and whines underneath him, getting higher and higher in volume and pitch as he goes and Blaine knows he's close too, can hear it in the every hitch of breath, so he rubs his hand in circles over Kurt's pussy, his lips moving easily and always touching Blaine's cock on every thrust and Blaine shudders at the feel of it, pliant, open flesh under his hand and he comes with his cries muffled in Kurt's neck, biting lightly at him and rolling with Kurt's body as he comes too, chest heaving and limbs shaking with aftershocks.

Blaine collapses onto Kurt when he's finished trembling, petting over Kurt's side and wincing a little at the mess between Kurt's legs made of Kurt's own juices and Blaine's come, a slow trickle coming out of Kurt's hole.

"Sorry," Blaine says when he finds his breath and the power to speak and Kurt laughs breathlessly and lolls his head to the side, eyes sparkling and teeth showing as he grins.

"You're kidding right? That was," he stops and Blaine watches and swallows hard when Kurt's eyes flutter shut and he reaches down his own body and slips a finger between his pussy lips and clenches down around nothing, pushing more of Blaine's come out to drip to the bed, "so hot," he finishes, dragging his hand up over his sensitive skin and shuddering, leaving his hand to rest over his stomach slick with sweat.

"You're amazing," Blaine says, voice strangled and weak and Kurt hums low in his throat and opens his eyes to lean forward slightly at nip at the end of Blaine's nose.

"Wanna know what I think would be amazing?" he asks, rolling onto his side to throw a leg over Blaine and make him gasp at the wet slide of his pussy over Blaine's thigh. Blaine nods without hesitation and curls a hand around the bend under Kurt's knee, holding him in place and Kurt kisses him, lingers and whispers, "If next time, you came in my ass."

Blaine's almost certain he passed out.

* * *

Kurt thinks he knows more about sex as a teenager than a lot of people do or did at his age. He's had to learn how to see it from a woman's (he doesn't think he's a girl in any way, despite his difference in genitalia) and a gay man's point of view and he's come to learn a lot over time.

He knew the basics at first, after accepting his body for what it was and squirming uncomfortably through sex education lessons, and he thought that would be enough for a while, up to college at least, but then it hit him full in the face that he was gay, one hundred and ten percent interested in boys, and suddenly he needed to know how gay sex worked too.

He didn't expect there to be gay sex education at school, definitely _nothing _perfectly suited to his situation, and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask for it (his Dad was supportive of him and knew how he was built, but Kurt didn't think a sex talk was something either of them wanted to have) so he took to the internet. It took three or four tries over a month or two to find what he wanted without being bombarded with graphic images and porn ads, some that made him curl in on himself and slam the laptop lid shut, but he got there eventually and by his junior year he was happy with what he knew and what he might want to do when the time for sex came around.

Kurt didn't picture that time coming until years in the future, middle of college when he had a serious boyfriend and a stronger head, but then there was Blaine – bright and smiling from the bottom of a staircase, sweeping Kurt away to Dalton for a term and keeping his heart when he left.

It was the summer before senior year when they took the step into something physical and Blaine had taken everything in his stride, loving Kurt whether he was what Blaine had expected or not and it hadn't taken long for them to fall into full intercourse, Kurt writhing and gripping onto Blaine as tight as he could as his pussy was filled for the first time. Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine knew what he was doing before they did it, but they smiled through the awkward fumbles and lay together under Kurt's sheets when they were done, thinking that life's a strange and funny thing but they're doing it all together.

When it came to experimenting further (more than basic oral sex and Blaine's fixation on Kurt's pussy), after Kurt had suggested Blaine come in his ass, Kurt thought he had the upper hand on knowledge having done extra research to make himself comfortable and understand what sex would mean for him and his body, but Blaine surprised him like always.

He didn't expect Blaine to know nothing about anal sex, he was gay after all, but Kurt thought anything beyond the simple act of sex that was vanilla and common knowledge would be his field of expertise (he'd briefly researched strap-ons and sex toys, thinking he could please Blaine in that way too) to a certain extent.

He was wrong, of course.

That's how Kurt ended up where he is now, cross legged on his bed, mouth parted slightly and his throat getting dry, while Blaine sits in his desk chair opposite and proposes new things for them to try, some things Kurt's never thought about doing but is surprised they've never crossed his mind or didn't come up in his research (though he supposes he did limit himself and didn't read more than he had to at the time).

Kurt shakes his head and clears it when he realizes he's staring blankly and Blaine's stopped talking. "Sorry, what?"

Blaine gives him a fond look that says _I knew you weren't listening _and repeats himself, his voice the definition of calm against the sudden rushing in Kurt's ears at what Blaine says. "What do you think about double penetration?"

Kurt doesn't have to ask what that is, the names self explanatory, and he can feel himself getting hotter and his palms starting to sweat as he thinks about being filled in _two_ places, the pleasure doubled and undoubtedly igniting every nerve in his body.

He'd meant it when he'd said the thought of Blaine coming in his ass would be amazing and he's been waiting for a time to bring it up again because Blaine's been quiet on the subject since, still fixated on Kurt's pussy (especially his plump lips Kurt has noticed), and now Blaine's talking about it, suggesting they should do it but they should fill Kurt's pussy too.

Kurt's body hums and tingles at the thought and he thinks that Blaine wants to make him feel as good as possible, try everything to keep the sex fresh, but this is also his way of keeping a hand (or _something_) on Kurt's pussy, never having to ignore it and finding every way he can to make Kurt scream.

Kurt's nodding before he can stop himself, though he probably wouldn't stop himself if he could, and Blaine's face lights up like all his Christmases have arrived at once. "Yeah?" he breathes, shuffling the desk chair forward and curling a hand around each of Kurt's calves.

"I-uh," Kurt starts, swallowing the lump in his throat and looking for air breathe. "I want to try it." Blaine nods, a little enthusiastically and Kurt laughs at him and ducks his head, laying his hands over Blaine's, tapping at them nervously. "We'll go slow though."

Blaine nods again, firmer and more serious this time and says, "Absolutely, anything you want."

Kurt's heart jumps pleasantly and he squeezes at Blaine's hands. "I want to try it," he says again, securing the idea in his own head that _yes he wants this, he really does, _"but I don't want it to get too much too quickly." He glances up briefly and Blaine looks patient. He's listening. "Just… _talking _about it is," Kurt rolls his shoulders and a shiver thrills through him and Blaine's thumbs swiping over his legs tells him he understands, "and it has to be slow."

"Glacial," Blaine says and Kurt giggles, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise, looking up when Blaine pulls it away and tilts his chin up, leaning out of his chair to kiss Kurt firm on the mouth. "We'll go at your pace," he says when they part, hand now curved around Kurt's face, eyes earnest as Kurt looks into them. "Promise."

Kurt nods and puffs out a breath, thankful it's _Blaine _he has with him in all of this and as he rocks his head forward, forehead coming to rest against Blaine's, he considers how many McQueen bargains he'll have to sacrifice in favour of sex toys.

* * *

It turns out Kurt doesn't have to sacrifice any designer bargains when Blaine turns up on his doorstep, shoebox in his hands and a shy grin on his face, flush colouring his cheeks.

Blaine feels silly holding the box tightly to his chest, edge digging in, and he feels a new flush of embarrassment as Kurt says, "A shoebox, Blaine? Really?" as he ushers him inside, peering outside quickly before shutting door like anyone out there might have seen and know what's going to happen.

"As ridiculous a cliché as it is," Blaine starts, heading up the stairs and sitting on the end of Kurt's bed, box in his lap, "a shoebox is the perfect size." He frowns then, scratching at the back of his neck and says, "Unless you're going for something bigger… and wider and-"

"_Blaine_," Kurt squeaks and Blaine looks up to see a wide-eyed Kurt staring at the floor, arms curled around himself. Blaine forgets that Kurt is still uncomfortable with sex, no matter how many times they do it or Blaine sees him naked. It's a thing Kurt will always have trouble with: saying what he wants or just talking about sex in general and Blaine puts the box aside to shuffle back on the bed a little and reach a hand out to pull Kurt to him and sit him between his legs, both their legs dangling off the end of the bed.

"Sorry," Blaine says, hugging Kurt tight around his waist and hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder to kiss his cheek. Kurt nods, their cheeks sliding together and Blaine chuckles when Kurt's nose scrunches up at the feel of Blaine's scruff scratching against his skin.

While Kurt settles himself and pointedly avoids looking at the box beside them, Blaine debates how to start this conversation. Sure, they'd discussed this before, only a week or so ago in fact, but Kurt still has problems saying everything out loud unless he's in a sex haze and Blaine won't push, but he won't let them fumble into this without talking about it, setting out some rules and maybe a safe word because Blaine's read about how intense this could get, for himself as well as Kurt.

Blaine bites his lip before he starts, loosening his arms to rest his hands over Kurt's thighs and drum his fingers. "Do you still want to do this?"

Kurt huffs and twists his head round, a look on his face that says the question is unnecessary and Blaine rolls his eyes fondly, squeezing Kurt's thighs. "Just checking," he says and Kurt hums, resting back against Blaine again. "Do you want to look at what I brought?" Blaine asks and he feels Kurt twitch a little, tensing and relaxing in the space of a second so Blaine waits patiently for an answer, kissing at Kurt's neck when he nods, looking distastefully at the shoebox when Blaine reaches out to draw it closer.

"Is there a lot?" Kurt says, idly fiddling with Blaine's left hand until their fingers slide together and Blaine thinks answering that might freak Kurt out because he did get a _bit _carried away when ordering and it wasn't until he'd put in his card details and looked at the total (just shy of $100) when the order was complete that he'd realized just how much he'd spent.

"Uh, sort of?" he goes for and Kurt side-eyes him, clearly unimpressed with the answer and Blaine picks at the edge of the box lid and says, "I ordered a… few, but this isn't all of them."

He flicks the lid off then, staying perfectly silent and still as Kurt glances down and sucks in a breath, flush spreading fast from his cheeks and down his neck. Blaine watches him cautiously, his view a little awkward from his position behind Kurt but he can see Kurt close his eyes and take a few deep breaths, chin dropping to his chest briefly before he straightens up and shifts his shoulders a little in a way that Blaine knows to mean he's grounding himself and settling an idea in his head.

"How many more are there?" Kurt asks and Blaine knows Kurt will assume the worst if he says he can't remember so he takes a quick look in the box, counts six items in it and says, "Five," as a guess, hoping his voice sounds more certain to Kurt's ears than it does his own.

Kurt breathes, "Jesus," sounding terrified and awestruck all at once and Blaine winces, curling his free hand into a fist over Kurt's thighs and muffling his words in Kurt's neck.

"Too much?" he says and Kurt is quick to shake his head, uncurling Blaine's hand and petting over it.

"Not too much," he says, "just a lot." Blaine kisses his neck and hums, Kurt shifting backwards and making Blaine gasp when he purposely rolls his hips against where Blaine's been half hard this whole time. "I have an idea," Kurt says and his voice is low, quiet, like it gets when he's just getting to turned on and Blaine rocks forward into the friction, pressing for Kurt to keep going because when Kurt gets horny he talks and Blaine needs them to talk. "I want you to fuck me in the ass and you want that too, right?"

Blaine groans as an answer, heat spreading through his body as he now clings to Kurt's thighs, loving the way Kurt goes from shy and blushing to no-filter sex god in the space of thirty seconds and Kurt tilts and twists his head back to get at Blaine's mouth, talking against his lips rather than kissing him.

"Lets do that first." Blaine nods straight away, nose bumping into Kurt's and face turning into Kurt's hand when he brings one up to cup Blaine's face and hold him still. "I want to feel that first, then add something else." His eyes dip to the box and Blaine kisses at the corner of his mouth, drawing him away from it because if they go there too soon, he's scared Kurt will back away and not try this again for weeks, maybe months, so he trails a hand up Kurt's thigh and presses over his pussy through his jeans, swallowing the moan Kurt lets out, muffled inside Blaine's own mouth.

"Clothes off," Blaine says between kisses, unable to stop a whine when Kurt pulls away from him completely and starts to tear his clothes off, leaving Blaine panting on the bed, swallowing heavily when Kurt's boxers come off and he's gloriously naked, eyes dark and hungry and set on Blaine.

"Clothes off," Kurt repeats, arching one eyebrow and Blaine's naked in seconds with Kurt underneath him in the middle of the bed, the head of his cock sliding up between Kurt's pussy lips and sliding over his clit in a way that Blaine is certain makes him groan louder than Kurt.

Blaine spends a good two minutes kissing over the pale expanse of Kurt's chest, sucking red marks into his collarbone just to hear the gasps and low groans Kurt makes and he's so caught up in biting over Kurt's right nipple it takes Kurt hitting him in the head with a bottle of lube for him to lift up and listen.

"Lube, fingers, in my ass," Kurt pants, dropping the lube to the bed and Blaine collapses onto Kurt with heavy limbs and a shiver because while what Kurt's said isn't dirty talk, barely even close really, his voice is gravelly and sounds like sex which _always _makes Blaine feel dizzy. "_Blaine_," Kurt whines from above him and Blaine kisses over his ribs as he blindly grabs for lube and slides down Kurt's body until he's laying on his stomach between Kurt's legs, Kurt's wet pussy pink and plump in front of his face.

"Can I-" Blaine starts, clearing the lump in his throat before continuing, eyes fixed on the flushed skin before him, "Can I lick you while I finger you?" Blaine barely waits a second after Kurt's nod to surge forward and lick a broad stripe up Kurt's pussy, parting the lips with his tongue and feeling the flesh move around him. "God, you always taste so good," he murmurs as he nuzzles into the shaved skin above Kurt's clit where he dips down into slick heat. Kurt seems distracted by Blaine's mouth, bucking and fisting his hands into the sheets and Blaine keeps flicking his tongue out as he watches Kurt's face (his eyes are closed and his mouth parted, lips wet) and slicks his fingers up with lube, shuddering himself when Kurt gasps and rocks down onto Blaine's finger circling the rim of his ass.

"In," Kurt grunts when Blaine keeps pressing over him but not pushing in and Blaine ignores him for the while, licking down one of Kurt's pussy lips then sucking it into his mouth, crossing his eyes (in a way he knows looks ridiculous) to see the skin stretch then pop back into place when he lets go, even redder than before and slick with Blaine's saliva and Kurt's own juices, more and more coming forward as Kurt clenches and rolls his hips.

Kurt tells him to push in again and this time Blaine obeys, trailing his eyes down to Kurt's ass and watching in wonder and feeling a spark of arousal shoot through his cock and making him jerk against the bed at the sight of his finger slipping inside Kurt's ass, the soft skin giving way and almost sucking Blaine's finger in until he's up to his third knuckle and can go no further with Kurt chanting "Yes, yes, yes," in a barely audible whisper.

"Good?" Blaine asks, drawing his finger out slowly, not even blinking so he doesn't miss a moment of this.

"Phenomenal," Kurt says, sighing and grinning when Blaine presses back in and kisses at Kurt's thigh, biting lightly at his skin and rubbing at his hip when Kurt's face distorts into something that looks a little like pain.

Blaine pours some extra lube over his finger, putting some on his middle finger too, says, "Am I hurting you?" and Kurt shakes his head, hand coming to rest over Blaine's hair and pull him up to his pussy where Blaine licks at him again and slides his cheek over his lips.

"You really love those don't you?" Kurt says, groaning straight after when Blaine adds a second finger and dips his tongue into Kurt's pussy, just pressing up against him inside and purposely sliding his nose against one of Kurt's lips.

"I do," Blaine says when he pulls away, tilting the fingers in Kurt's ass up and taking in every thing Kurt does – arched back, curled toes, heaving breaths - as he hits his sweet spot.

Blaine presses over it again now he's found it and Kurt says, "I love _that_," sounding almost like he wants to laugh, his fist curling in Blaine's hair, making Blaine groan as he tugs and _oh _Blaine likes that so he asks Kurt to do it again, kissing at Kurt's clit when he does then sucking it into his mouth while he groans and rocks into the bed, his cock pulsing and fingers (three of them now) still pressing in and out of Kurt's ass with a twist of his wrist.

"Are you ready?" he says against Kurt's skin and Kurt nods vigorously above him, squeezing his ass around Blaine's fingers and Blaine scrambles to take his fingers out and hold around the base of his cock because Kurt's so _tight _and _hot_ and it's going to be around him in a minute, pressing, dragging and perfect so he grabs for the lube and slicks himself up, hovering over Kurt when he's ready, head of his cock a mere millimeter away from pressing in and Kurt's legs curled around his waist, heels digging into his back and the swell of his ass.

"Please," Kurt says, so soft and sweet, directly into Blaine's ear and Blaine shuffles forward that last bit and starts to press in, a strangled, garbled cry leaving his throat at how much warmer and tighter it is than Kurt's pussy. He can feel the muscle stretching around him, rim dragging over his cock in a way that's so different from the slick walls of Kurt's pussy – not better, just different – and when he bottoms out, hips pressed against the curve of Kurt's ass, he whimpers and holds himself up on shaking arms, breathing into Kurt's mouth where there foreheads are rested together and they want to be kissing but are too occupied with every other sensation to even try.

Blaine shifts just a tiny bit, says, "Fuck," hoarse and dry and Kurt gasps, hands coming to grip at Blaine's sides and hold on, fingertips pressing in and undoubtedly leaving marks but Blaine couldn't care when Kurt squeezes around him and grits out, "Move," sliding one hand down over Blaine's back to splay out over the curve of his ass.

Blaine nods at the request and pulls out slowly, panting into Kurt's neck as he goes because he loves Kurt pussy, he _adores _Kurt's pussy, but this is so new and feels amazing, the drag of Kurt's rim making him slide forward harder than he should of but Kurt doesn't seem to mind as he clutches at Blaine's ass and holds him in place, groaning and licking at the shell of Blaine's ear.

"I love you," Blaine breathes as he starts a steady rhythm and Kurt arches and groans low and long when Blaine finds the right angle, finding breath to say, "I love _you_," as Blaine continues, his eyes squeezing shut as he pictures how red and stretched Kurt's hole must look and how it would clench around nothing if he were to pull out and hold him open, just to look and admire every perfect part of Kurt.

On a particularly hard press in and a loud slap of skin on skin, Blaine stills and bites at Kurt's shoulder when Kurt asks him to stop and grips tightly at his ass with the hand that's still spread over him.

"I'm ready," Kurt says, swallowing heavily and Blaine says, "What?" his teeth still pressed into Kurt's shoulder so it's more of a muffled sound than a question. Kurt presses at Blaine's chest to make him lift up and Blaine goes, palms flat on the bed so he's hovering over Kurt, elbows shaking and breath catching when Kurt looks up at him with bright eyes and says, "Stick something in my pussy."

Blaine loses most semblance of control when Kurt says things so blunt and so forward but he takes a second to calm down before asking if Kurt's sure and Kurt nods and rocks his hips, eyes darting down to the box still on the bed, almost falling off the edge now as it's been jolted by their movements.

"What-" Blaine swallows and wets his throat, "What do you want to use?"

Kurt tips his head back against the bed and grunts when Blaine shifts in a little deeper, hips sliding against Kurt's sweat soaked skin. "Something small," Kurt says and Blaine leans back awkwardly, grabbing the smallest item in the box, a slim blue vibrator, an inch or two shorter than Blaine himself and the simplest thing he brought with him.

He drops it onto the bed beside Kurt's torso and shifts around on the bed, moving Kurt with him, both groaning and panting, until Kurt is tipped up at an angle, the small of his back up on Blaine's thighs where he's kneeling and legs still locked around Blaine's waist.

Blaine looks down at Kurt like this, flushed and debauched, his own tan hands holding Kurt's slim pale hips so Kurt stays in place and his cock stays inside the delicious heat and he can feel Kurt's pussy against his abdomen, wet and waiting.

It's an awkward maneuver, and takes a lot of Kurt's leg strength to stay in place, for Blaine to pull out of Kurt's ass just enough to back away and slick up the vibrator before slipping it smoothly inside Kurt's pussy, making Kurt writhe and squirm in his lap and fist the sheets until his knuckles are bright white.

Blaine slides fully back into Kurt's ass after adding some more lube, gasping and throwing his head back when his abdomen hits the end of the vibrator and it presses into Kurt just a little more but still out far enough to part the ends of his pussy lips and for Blaine to see his wet hole clenching around the toy.

Blaine's eyes are drawn away, fixated on the shape of Kurt's lips around the end of the toy, when Kurt's hand comes into his view and Kurt starts rubbing over his clit with two fingers, bucking up and letting out breathy noises over and over, grinning and nodding when Blaine tightens his grip on his hips and starts to pull Kurt on and off his cock, the angle still a little strange but Blaine can still feel the drag of Kurt's ass around him and Kurt's still moaning louder and louder with each thrust until he breathes, "Turn it on," and his hand drifts down to where his pussy is open with the toy, his fingers scrabbling until he twists the bottom and it buzzes to life, making Blaine's spine tingle and his rhythm stutter because he can feel it from inside Kurt's ass.

"Shit, Kurt," he chokes, picking up his pace again and trying to breathe deep and calm himself down because yeah, he read that this could be intense, but he never expected _this. _He can feel the vibrations from Kurt's pussy running through his cock and Kurt's writhing and begging below him, so open and gorgeous and Blaine's never felt closer to him than right now, while they fuck and fall apart on a Wednesday afternoon in Homophobia, Ohio.

Blaine blinks down at where they're connected, Kurt's hand blocking his view a little because with every pull out Kurt's dragging the vibrator out and pressing it back in when Blaine slides forward, the lips of his pussy always dragging against the blue plastic and Blaine watches, thinking that he _really does _love Kurt's pussy and the plump flesh of his lips sliding against his cock when they fuck, even better than the tight drag of his ass.

It's with a stuttered breath and a hard slam inside that Blaine then comes because Kurt yanks the vibrator away from his pussy and starts to furiously rub at his clit, his mouth wide and a long moan ripping from his throat at he starts to squirt, a clear liquid gushing out from him and soaking Blaine's torso and cock, some even reaching Blaine's neck.

Kurt starts to shake in Blaine's hold as he comes down, breathing heavy and quick, and Blaine slips from his ass, a steady trickle of come leaking from Kurt's hole as he sets Kurt down on the bed and then dips down to suck one of Kurt's pussy lips into his mouth, then the other, licking up the taste of Kurt's come and lapping up every drip of liquid that's trailing over Kurt's pussy, his pink skin soaked, only pulling away when Kurt pushes at him and hisses, thighs still trembling either side of Blaine's head.

Blaine moves away as told, grin a mile wide on his face as he collapses beside Kurt and keeps his eyes on him, watching Kurt lick his lips and swallow, still catching his breath.

"You squirted," Blaine says, trailing two fingers over his own chest where he's still damp and sucking them into his mouth, eyes briefly dipping to Kurt's pussy that's red and wet and shining.

"I did," Kurt says, lolling his head to the side and grinning himself and Blaine kisses him deep and dirty, letting Kurt taste himself on his tongue, throwing an arm over Kurt's waist when they pull apart.

"Have you done that before?" he asks and Kurt shakes his head, a shiver thrilling through him so Blaine tugs him closer and kisses his shoulder. "It was good though, right?"

"_Yes,_" Kurt breathes, eyes fluttering shut and Blaine nuzzles at his neck, licking up a bead of sweat as Kurt says, "Intense but… _fuck_."

"Hot," Blaine says and he feels Kurt nod, a smile stretching his face, even more beautiful in post-orgasm and as Blaine rolls over to pad into the bathroom and get a washcloth, he looks at himself in the mirror (wild hair, flushed cheeks, damp chest) and thinks that if having a boypussy has been a rollercoaster for Kurt, he's damn glad he got to join in the ride.

* * *

**Apologies if it seems to jump from part to part - it was originally posted in four parts on the GKM, but *tips hat* thank you for reading.**


End file.
